


Tom & 2 Jerry’s

by Exoflexo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flexibility, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Taeyong, top chittaphon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: ‘You know sex is supposed to be the best way to gain a new sense of flexibility.’ Taeyong raised a slit eyebrow, fingers playing with the waistband of Doyoung’s briefs. A chuckle came from Ten above the pair.‘Okay..’ Doyoung took a deep breath, spreading his legs. ‘Let’s do it.’(Doyoung wants Taeyong and Ten to teach him how to be more flexible - they get carried away)





	Tom & 2 Jerry’s

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to post this once, my WiFi disconnected. I’m too tired to preview, apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> (Welp looks like another smut i wrote when I should have been studying)
> 
> ~You guys need to listen to ‘bloom’ by Troye Sivan its a BOP~

Doyoung was not flexible.  
He knew it, and so did the rest of NCT. ‘Cherry bomb’ era was the hardest he’d ever had to work to achieve the perfect stretch. He was left aching and sore every night due to the excessive amounts of stretching he would put his body through. Now that NCT 2018 was practicing for ‘black on black’, Doyoung couldn’t help but feel a little insecure at the stiffness of his movements compared to the other dancers. That’s why he went to ask the two most flexible people in NCT U to help him.  
Ten and Taeyong stretched leisurely in the empty practice room. Doyoung stood next to them, feeling unsure of himself.  
‘It’s a good thing we are already warmed up from practice earlier.’ Taeyong touched his toes with ease. ‘It makes this a whole lot easier.’  
Once the pair had finished their impressive stretches, they stood up straight and analysed the black haired boy’s body. Ten crossed his arms.  
‘Let’s see you touch your toes, hm?’ When Doyoung could barely scrape the shiny floor with his fingertips, Taeyong chuckled.  
‘Okay, Okay.’ He lightly gripped Doyoung’s bony shoulder, pushing the younger boy down. ‘Try sitting down. Ten, get behind him.’  
Doyoung sat on the floor shyly, long legs extended in front of him. Ten crouched behind the boy, placing his small hands on the other’s slim back as Taeyong watched intently.  
‘Okay, slowly reach forward.’ Taeyong’s eyes locked on to Doyoung as the boy reached for his large feet. Simultaneously, Ten started pushing his back down, his own legs either side of Doyoung.  
Doyoung let out a high-pitched grunt when he had reached his limit, screwing his doe- eyes shut as he struggled to keep the position.  
‘Come on, Doyoung, you can go further.’ Taeyong suddenly crouched in front of the boy, grabbing his wrists and pulling slightly. This elicited a drawn-out whine of pain from Doyoung.  
‘-Ah -ah- Hyung- wait- it hurts.’ Since Doyoung’s head was down by his bony knees, he couldn’t see the expressions on his band-mates faces. Ten glanced up at Taeyong, their eyes locked for a split second as the pair pushed and pulled even more. Doyoung cried out, legs shaking as his eyes started tearing up. Ten’s jaw went slack, Taeyong’s eyes were wide.  
They both let go slowly, earning themselves a sigh of relief as Doyoung fell back into Ten’s chest. Doyoung panted, eyes still shut as Ten quickly got up, bringing the skinny boy up onto his feet with him.  
‘Is it always this hard?’ Doyoung chuckled, eyes still glistening with tears. Taeyong and Ten nervously laughed with him.  
‘We aren’t done yet, Bunny.’ This time Taeyong was the one to get behind Doyoung, forcing the boy to spread his slim legs far apart once he had sat down.  
‘Ready?’ Ten held Doyoung’s hands, who was now seated in the widest straddle he could accomplish, which wasn’t that wide at all. Once Doyoung nodded, the pair pushed and pulled yet again. This stretch was even more painful than the last, Taeyong seemed to be pressing his whole front against Doyoung’s back.  
Once again, Doyoung groaned loudly at the pain, his body was being pushed to the absolute limit. His thighs trembled as Taeyong pressed them down with both of his large hands, leaning forwards on his knees to press his chest flush against Doyoung’s spine.  
‘O-okay, that’s all I can h-handle. Hyung-ah!’ Doyoung’s whining was interrupted by a gasp when he felt a pair of soft lips against his neck.  
‘Shh... Don’t focus on the pain..’ Taeyong mumbled lowly as he started mouthing against Doyoung’s nape, earning himself another groan, but this time it wasn’t from the pain.  
Doyoung hasn’t noticed that Ten had let go of his hands until he felt another pair of wet lips attack his neck. He melted back into Taeyong’s chest as Ten crawled between his spread legs, moving his hot mouth up to Doyoung’s jaw, hands roaming free under the black haired boy’s tank top.  
This was very strange for Doyoung. He’d never kissed another man before. He’d never even been attracted to another man before. But the pair of lips smothering his neck and jaw had him arching his back in pleasure. He felt two pairs of hands remove his top savagely, before Ten’s mouth was suddenly sucking at his left nipple. Doyoung’s head rolled back onto Taeyong’s shoulder as he tried to adjust to the foreign feeling, until a large hand was groping at his rock-hard crotch through his sweatpants.  
‘Such a pretty boy.’ Taeyong whispered into Doyoung’s ear as he caressed the gasping boy’s bulge. Doyoung’s legs squirmed as he grinded up into Taeyong’s hand.  
‘Slow down, Baby.’ Ten whispered against Doyoung’s chest, pushing his hips down gently.  
‘Wh-what if someone walks in?’ Doyoung opened his eyes, gazing at the wall mirror next to the trio. He saw Taeyong kneeling behind himself, a muscular arm reaching around and palming his erection. Ten was on all fours like a cat, situated between Doyoung’s legs. His hands either side of his ribs as he fluttered his tongue over sensitive skin. Doyoung himself looked a mess in the reflection, his dark black hair was stuck to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed red as his chest rose and fell with deep pants. The view of the trio was utterly erotic.  
‘Don’t worry, nobody will see us. It’s nearly 2 in the morning.’ Taeyong mumbled into Doyoung’s hair, before standing up. This meant that Doyoung slowly sunk until he was on his back, Ten crawling like a predator over his fragile frame. The floor was cold against Doyoung’s back, and he tipped his head back as he watched the two boys in front of him remove their shirts. Both Taeyong and Ten had much more toned bodies, hints of six packs peaked through their ribs, Doyoung felt pathetic in comparison. However his skinny waist seemed to be making Taeyong lick his lips in greed.  
Ten quickly got up and left Doyoung, but before he could complain, Taeyong was attacking his abs with love bites and nibbles. After a few dozen seconds, Doyoung sunk a hand into his red locks, pulling his head up.  
‘H-how often do you guys do this?’ He said between pants.  
‘A lot.’ Ten called, he had removed his jeans, leaving him solely in his blue briefs, his erection prominent. Taeyong whipped Doyoung’s sweatpants off, before removing his own trousers. Doyoung’s purple bunny briefs that he was gifted from Taeil seemed oddly childlike when he saw Taeyong’s bright red supreme briefs.  
Doyoung’s eyes widened when he saw two condoms and a bottle of lube in Ten’s hands. Ten seemed to sense his panic, so he ruffled the boy’s dishevelled hair.  
‘You don’t want to do this?’ Taeyong looked up with worried eyes at Doyoung.  
‘M-me?’ Doyoung pointed at the lube, and Ten nodded, a smirk playing on his red lips.  
‘You know sex is supposed to be the best way to gain a new sense of flexibility.’ Taeyong raised a slit eyebrow, fingers playing with the waistband of Doyoung’s briefs. A chuckle came from Ten above the pair.  
‘Okay..’ Doyoung took a deep breath, spreading his legs. ‘Let’s do it.’  
Ten set down the lube and condoms, before helping Taeyong to remove the boy’s undies. Doyoung’s length was larger than average, and a single stroke from Ten had him hissing in pleasure.  
‘Get on your front, hm?’ Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s waist, practically picking him up and flipping him onto his chest. He then stood up and sat by Doyoung’s side, Ten had taken his place between Doyoung’s thighs.  
‘Just relax... It’ll feel good soon, just ask Ten.’ Taeyong rubbed circled on Doyoung’s smooth back, who’s hands were shaking beneath his head with anticipation.  
‘It feels fucking good.’ Ten had already coated his hand in lube, as he started stroking Doyoung’s entrance. Doyoung jumped slightly, feeling nauseous from nervousness, but Taeyong’s caring hand was all he needed to calm down. Doyoung nestled his head in the crook of his arm as he spread his legs apart, letting Ten’s finger slide in slowly.  
‘You’re doing so well.’ Taeyong stroked a hand through Doyoung’s black locks, who was slowly easing up to the foreign feeling occurring in his buttocks. Ten added another finger, pushing in and out slightly to quickly for Doyoung’s liking, who’s whimpers were muffled by his arm.  
‘H-have you even done this with anyone else?’ Doyoung said shakily as Ten scissored his entrance, the stretch still strange.  
‘Jaehyun.’ Taeyong said, still delicately combing his fingers over the boy’s scalp. Doyoung hadn’t even realised that Ten had added a third finger, until he was pulling them all out.  
‘Oh? You didn’t touch his prostate?’ Taeyong asked Ten as he got up and knelt behind Doyoung.  
‘Prostate?’ Doyoung lifted his head.  
‘I figured it would be more spontaneous if we left it for now.’ Ten said as he rolled a condom onto Taeyong’s erection, briefs were long gone, thrown across the practice room. Taeyong gently pulled the black haired boy’s hips upwards, aligning his tip with Doyoung’s entrance.  
Ten wrapped a hand around Doyoung’s ribs as Taeyong slid in slowly, and Doyoung practically screamed. His head was still buried in his arm, but his yelp still echoed throughout the practice room. Taeyong didn’t move an inch, resting one hand on the small of Doyoung’s back, the other gripping his bony hip. After a few tense seconds, Doyoung nodded. Taeyong pushed and pushed until he had finally bottomed out, his erection coming into contact with Doyoung’s previously untouched prostate. Doyoung’s body jolted, moaning into his arm. Ten pulled on the boy’s hair, signalling for him to turn his head. Doyoung’s face was flushed red, tears already staining his smooth cheeks, eyes wide like a rabbit. Ten groaned at the erotic sight, stroking his length slowly to the view of a very disheveled Doyoung.  
Taeyong started moving, rolling his hips slowly into Doyoung’s tight virgin hole, growling at the tightness.  
‘D-don’t s-stop.’ Doyoung stuttered as Taeyong continued to grind against his sweet spot. Taeyong was gentle, taking into account Doyoung’s well-being as he struggled against the temptation to pound into -and ruin- the younger boy. Doyoung was in absolute bliss, eyes fluttering shut as he grinded back into Taeyong, who reached his climax quickly. After around 5 minutes of quiet and soft moans coming from the pair, Taeyong was hit by his orgasm. He froze and shivered as the waves of pleasure shot through his body, mouth hanging open, gasping for air as his thighs trembled. After around ten seconds of panting with his head thrown back, Taeyong was pushed out of the way by an eager Ten. After disposing of the condom, Taeyong returned to see the silver haired boy slam into Doyoung.  
Doyoung yelled in surprise as Ten started pounding into him mercilessly. The constant abuse on his prostate had tears streaming down Doyoung’s face as his legs started to give out from under him. His knees slipped on the cold floor and his legs spread further than ever, giving Ten the perfect angle to ram ruthlessly into his ass. Doyoung’s drawn out cries echoed through the room, voice breaking ever time his body jolted due to the snaps of Ten’s hips.  
‘S-slo-ww-d-own.’ Doyoung exclaimed as he was hit by his climax within a few minutes. His orgasm the most intense he had ever experienced. His body convulsed as he came in ropes across the floor, Taeyong’s caring hand had returned to his hair. The sharp contrast of Taeyong’s delicate touch and Ten’s rough thrusts had Doyoung groaning as he road out his climax.  
Ten, however, had a mind of his own as he chased his own pleasure. He continued to jackrabbit his hips into Doyoung like a machine. Doyoung trembled under him as over sensitivity racked through his body. Once Ten’s orgasm hit him, he finally stopped his thrusts, his voice cracking mid-yelp.  
The pair slumped onto the floor of the practice room, panting heavily and covered in sweat as they left Taeyong to clean up the mess.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ten spoke up.  
‘I guess you’re more flexible now than you were before..’  
Doyoung smiled.  
‘Let’s do it again some time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> (I thought of this in the middle of a science lesson - let’s just say I didn’t get any work done)


End file.
